


自由意志

by rubeinlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeinlove/pseuds/rubeinlove
Summary: 一直到兩人整理好自己，都沒有任何Wakanda的人現身。但他們沒注意到的是，後方的建物裡，國王端著一杯酒看了他們好一陣子，然後才緩緩走開。雷點預警：PWP、NTR、輕微non-con、控射
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	自由意志

當Steve得知Bucky打算把自己再放進冷凍艙，這可能是他接近百年來——或說三十多歲以來最憤怒的一次。

「Bucky，我不懂！」他急得抓亂了一頭金髮，很可能也是人生第一次對他最好的朋友大吼大叫。「我好不容易把你找了回來——好不容易回到我身邊——你沒有做錯什麼！為什麼是你！」

Bucky安撫的拍拍老友的肩膀，「Steve，我⋯⋯別人不信任我。我也不信任我自己。」他無奈的笑笑，「這樣對大家都好。」

「對誰？反正不是對我！」被視為逃犯或與半個復仇者聯盟敵對時都依然冷靜自持的美國隊長此刻完全抑制不住情緒，更加逼近，用身高優勢壓迫眼前的男人。「聽著，Bucky，你是不是覺得這樣比較容易？不用面對我？我告訴你我愛你嚇到你了？」

這下終於換Bucky的怒氣爆發。「你他媽怎麼能這樣說？你以為這——」他比劃了一下兩人和周遭環境，「你以為我又要暫離這個世界很容易，是嗎？」他瞪視Steve，食指戳上他的胸膛。「你說你愛我？謝了，Stevie，但不會從此世界和平、我們過著幸福快樂的日子，好嗎？我混亂的腦袋不會就此他媽的理出一條乾淨的路來！」

「不試試看怎麼知道？」Steve氣急敗壞的大吼，抓住Bucky的手腕，呼出的氣全打在他臉上。「你如果不要我，現在就說！」

Bucky試圖掙脫，但Steve撙得死緊。「我⋯⋯我真的沒辦法⋯⋯」但他清楚這是違心之論。若說前些躲躲藏藏的日子有什麼好，那就是他用大量獨處的時間找回了人類稱之為感情的東西。而這些感情最初的來源和最後的歸處也就僅只一人。

「我永遠不會勉強你，Buck。」Steve終究是放開他的手腕，但仍靠得好近。 _他聞起來有牛奶的香氣_ 。Bucky知道自己已經硬了，棉質長褲更是完全無法遮掩。

Steve也看見了。他什麼都還沒來得及說，Bucky立刻轉身衝出實驗室，但少了一邊手臂讓他跑起來還是有些不穩，很快就被追上。Steve豁出去似的擁住他，使勁吻上他的唇。他看得見Steve額頭上青筋仍暴跳著。

即使被吻得喘不過氣來，Bucky依然可以明顯感受到Steve下身的硬挺撞上他的。

「你騙我⋯⋯你分明想要我。」Steve低語，伸手覆上Bucky的鼓起捏了一把。「別再騙我，Buck。」Bucky垂下眼，態度已經軟化，但還是忍不住輕笑出聲：「嗯？那又怎樣？你又能在這裡做什麼？」

他覺得自己肯定是被親到腦袋壞了。

Steve抓著Bucky熟門熟路的鑽過幾個庭園造景、石頭拱門，還有天知道是汎合金做的什麼東西，逐漸遠離有人的區域。Bucky想著兩人應該還是在王宮的後花園某處，只是這裡實在太大了。他實在忍俊不住，「老天，Steve，你才來這裡多久，就找到了可以打野砲的地點？」

Steve的臉今天第二次漲紅，「不是那樣的Buck⋯⋯」

Bucky打斷他：「所以你打算等多久？等到陛下出來找人？」

「Punk。」Steve將他壓到草地上，再不給他出言取笑的機會。他的吻如暴雨一般落在Bucky沒被衣服包覆的肌膚上，手指隔著薄薄布料揉捏他的胸肌，逼出男人的第一聲喘息。Bucky本不該那麼敏感的乳首欲求不滿的挺立起來，周遭皮膚全起了雞皮疙瘩。

Bucky整個人在Steve身下燥熱難耐，他試圖奪回主動權，當Steve改用嘴唇進攻，他則將膝蓋頂入他雙腿之間，將其分開，手往下用力抓了一把。他們倆的長褲都已褪到大腿，就在兩人的勃起彈出彼此碰撞時，Bucky突然急促的開口：「等等⋯等等，Steve，我們誰在上面？」

Steve一臉迷茫，顯然還沒有考慮過這個問題。「喔⋯呃，我也許都可以？」他看起來像在嚥下自己的羞怯，「但如果你願意的話，我——」Steve聲音轉小，「——想要你進入我。」

_上帝啊_ 。這是Bucky即使在最美的夜晚所做的最美的夢裡都不敢夢見的內容。Steve為他展露自己，顫抖的雙腿間的開口一張一翕，昂揚的性器吐出透明液體，這幅美好的風景正在歡迎著他。

Bucky後悔剛剛對他的Steve發脾氣了。 _是的，是我的。_

他翻身把Steve壓在身下，親吻他的耳垂，舌頭沿著耳廓添了一圈，這個動作讓Steve嘴角溢出一絲呻吟。他的唇滑過男人的顎線與頸項，輕舔他粉嫩的乳暈，一路向下來到他的下腹。Bucky狡猾的用嘴唇擦過他的前端卻不多做停留，最後停在他的穴口。

「我要幫你準備好。」Bucky宣布，掰開Steve的臀瓣舔上那處。Steve倒抽一口氣，扭動著身軀說：「噢，Buck，這感覺太奇怪了⋯⋯」

Bucky的舌頭試探性的戳刺，小心翼翼的用口水沾濕每一寸嫩肉，安撫似的輕拂大腿。雖然剛剛那句玩笑話某種程度上是真的——倒不是他相信T’Challa真的會親自出來找他，不過總會差遣個侍衛來吧——但他不想求快而弄痛Steve。就算他恢復力驚人也不想。

Bucky的動作輕且慢，確認Steve略為放鬆之後才擠入一指。他意外地適應良好，緊緻的甬道吸著他的手指，身體逐漸舒展開來。Steve似乎很快的就習慣了侵入感，陰莖興奮的流出更多液體，像是在央求Bucky給得更多。他從善如流，又多放入了中指並開始緩慢深入淺出，感受他的顫動。

Steve小聲喘氣，過沒多久竟然開口催促，「你還要等多久？等陛下出來找我們嗎？」聽到自己半開玩笑的話被丟回來讓Bucky啞然失笑，他將自己往上挪以便與Steve面對面，然後吻他，在彼此的氣息交換之際含糊的說：「我不想傷到你。」

「開什麼玩笑。」Steve哼了一聲，手覆上Bucky的硬挺。「我打了超級血清——Buck你該不會不記得這部分了吧？」他的語氣聽起來是真的擔憂，但Bucky感受到Steve的手指不安份的滑動，差點沒力氣回答。

「這叫體貼好嗎？Jerk。」

從齒間擠出這句話後Bucky也不再磨蹭了，他手握性器進入Steve，邊挺進邊含上他的嘴唇，彷彿希望能吻掉他所有的不舒適。Steve閉上眼睛眉頭微蹙，下身費力的吃進Bucky的陰莖，有些難受的悶哼，但始終沒有喊停。頂到最底時，Steve發出一聲長長的呻吟，兩隻手扣緊Bucky的背把他更壓向自己。

Bucky感覺此生從未與他的青梅竹馬、他的指揮官、他的任務與⋯他的愛人如此親密。他們的下半身緊緊結合，比快感更先爬上他脊椎的是一種混合了甜蜜和佔有慾的感受，他突然想起了自己才是選擇再度離開這個男人的人。

雖然痛苦但Bucky確信自己的選擇是正確的。他不會改變心意也不會後悔，此刻只決定要讓兩人的身體都好好記住彼此。

「操！」他小幅度擺動腰臀，Steve的內壁把他夾得死緊，讓他爽得忍不住飆出粗話。他含住Steve左耳耳垂說話，毫不害臊：「親愛的，你知道你裡面多舒服嗎？現在試著再放鬆一點⋯」Steve雙眼仍閉著，白皙的臉泛上一抹潮紅，Bucky可以感受到包裹著他的地方變得更加濕熱潤滑。他想他的男人準備好了。

Bucky扶好Steve開始往深處操幹，碩大的性器兇猛進出，交合之處發出黏膩水聲，與Steve斷續的呻吟混雜在一起著實催情。他把Steve的一隻大腿架到肩膀上，這個姿勢使他更加深入，身體的部分重量也壓進Steve體內，使他不自覺帶著一點哭腔低喊：「Bucky！Buck⋯太深了⋯」

但Bucky沒有停下富有節奏感的抽插，而是在他體內研磨探尋，終於在擦過一個點時逼出了Steve高昂的呻吟。他甚至沒有給Steve思考的時間，而是直接大力進逼，來回碾過他的敏感處。

「嗯哼⋯啊⋯⋯」Steve瘋狂搖著頭、聲音變得短促，分身前端流出大量液體。他還沒射就已經痙攣不止，被快感浪潮衝得滅頂。Bucky的情況也好不到哪去，他嘶吼著進出，純粹的愉悅沖刷全身讓他不住顫抖，幾乎是靠意志力才能把自己和Steve好好的撐著。

最後他們在同時間釋放出來，緊緊擁著彼此一起攀上高潮。Bucky不顧他們腰腹間濕黏不堪，整個人貼上Steve的身軀親吻，在他唇間呢喃：「我愛你，Stevie⋯」

一直到兩人整理好自己，都沒有任何Wakanda的人現身。但他們沒注意到的是，後方的建物裡，國王端著一杯酒看了他們好一陣子，然後才緩緩走開。

-

T’Challa傳旨見他，而顯然在Bucky出現以前他就已經下令其他人都迴避。

他倒了兩杯威士忌，Bucky接過杯子。

「希望你們都還喜歡Wakanda特有種草皮。沒被磨出什麼傷口吧？」國王的語氣雖然正經，但侷促的眼神很難漏看，Bucky感覺自己的臉燒了起來。

「作為Wakanda的主人，」T’Challa擺擺手，沉穩的開口：「冬日士兵，我鄭重向你擔保，我們會盡最大的努力研究你的大腦、同時保障你的安全。」

_轉換話題的速度真快_ ，Bucky想著。這就是一國之君的特權吧，他想講什麼就講什麼，要你感受什麼情緒就感受什麼。

「感激不盡，陛下。」

T’Challa看起來像是在猶豫些什麼，把玩著冷凍艙的——那是遙控器嗎——然後再啜了一口酒。「而⋯⋯作為名義上你的國王，」他聲音變得更低了，目光帶有一絲凶險。「我命令你，服侍我。」

Bucky著迷似的聽從命令。 _我能夠反抗嗎？_

T’Challa坐在床沿，Bucky則跪在他雙腿前，碩大的陰莖在他指間挺立，他吃力交換手的動作，時而輕撫其下的囊袋，時而包覆柱體上下擼動。當拇指抵上敏感的鈴口按壓，T'Challa忍不住呻吟出聲，更多前液泌出、流下Bucky的手掌。

Bucky再壓低身子並往前傾，伸出舌頭繞著柱身舔舐，動作緩慢而仔細，直到整根陽物都被舔的濕漉。他張嘴含入前端，同時把一綹髮絲塞到耳後，眼神對上T'Challa的。灰綠色的眼眸因為費力變得暗了一些，卻同時充滿魅惑。他的手指環上陰莖根部套弄，口腔裡的舌頭靈活的輕拍、戳刺、舔弄T'Challa的冠狀部位，吞吃的聲音淫靡不堪。

一個念頭突然岔出： _為什麼會這麼熟練？難道以前曾經有過⋯⋯_

這下分心可不太妙，Bucky的牙齒不小心擦過他正全力照顧的肉柱前端，惹得其主人顫抖了一下。

「Barnes。」

「抱歉，陛下。」

或許是懲罰，T'Challa的雙手插進Bucky的頭髮並扣住他的後腦勺，開始移動腰部操幹他的嘴。驚人的粗長捅進喉嚨深處，Bucky壓抑住生理反應但沒忍住一聲嗚咽，而這似乎讓T'Challa更興奮了，加快了抽插的頻率，絲毫不客氣的輾過Bucky的雙唇，享受喉頭伸縮擠壓帶來的快感。T'Challa仰頭低吼一聲，滾燙的精液射進了Bucky嘴裡。不等他吩咐Bucky已經試圖吞嚥下去，有幾滴濃濁的液體流下嘴角。T'Challa彎下腰想吻他，卻被轉頭閃過。

但國王不會給人第二次機會。他雙手環住Bucky的頸子，粗暴的撞上他的嘴唇，舌頭同樣強硬的撬開他的牙齒。在國王面前不要妄想可以保留什麼東西。

T'Challa的吻又狠又急，唇舌與其說是交纏更像是撞擊，交換的唾沫混雜了一點血腥味。

然而國王還沒要夠。他命令Bucky褪下長褲，抄起床頭的油膏隨意替他擴張，手指沒抽動幾下就將陰莖直接送了進去。

Bucky的身體被狠狠進入、碾壓，想著抗拒，他的下身卻背叛了他。分身不聽使喚的脹大，後穴也迎合著巨大的陰莖泌出淫液。羞恥像烈火般燒遍他全身，然而歡愉逐漸壓過他的理智，T'Challa每一下抽插都帶來彷彿觸電的酥麻快感，他的身體為他敞開。

Bucky試圖把Steve趕出腦袋。他的愛人在腦中徘徊不去，眼神彷彿在譴責這種浪蕩行為；更糟的是，想到Steve會怎麼看著他，Bucky正被另一個男人貫穿的腸道不住的猛力收縮了一下，夾出T'Challa的一聲粗喘。

Bucky被有些粗魯的調整成趴姿，意外細嫩的手用力揉捏他的臀部，T'Challa一次次用力進出，性器直接衝刺到最底，Bucky因痛楚而發出的悶哼被撞的支離破碎，但身體也一次又一次的承接住T'Challa的粗大。他自己的陰莖一晃一晃的，可憐兮兮的分泌出前液，他伸手想撫慰自己卻被T'Challa拍掉。

國王的掌控是全面的，包括被他操幹那人的性高潮。

T'Challa突然停下動作，享受了一陣被Bucky腸道緊咬的爽感。他維持同一個深埋在他體內的姿勢，雙手則繞過Bucky的腰腹，一手環住Bucky的陰莖根部，另一手掌心抵住他的前端，開始緩慢施力畫圓。這個動作刺激的不得了，Bucky再也抑制不住高聲吟叫。

「哈啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」快感攪弄著他的大腦，模糊之中感覺到T'Challa換了一個方式，改用兩根手指直線來回磨過他不停流著前液的鈴口。Bucky背弓了起來，死命抓著絲質床單才不至於當場癱軟下去，他覺得自己就要到了。但就在此時T'Challa移開在他前端的手指，然後用力捏緊他的根部，力道大到有些發疼，他即將迎來的高潮就這樣硬生生的被收了回去。

被粗魯的翻回正面，Bucky喘著氣，意識到自己因為疼痛有些半軟。沒反應過來，T'Challa的手又覆上了他開始套弄，溫熱的手指碰觸到的部分彷彿要燒起來，還時不時挪移到下方的囊袋撫弄，用指尖描繪其上的紋路。他很快又硬如磐石，但當快感蓄積到接近最頂點，那雙手再一次抽離了他。

Bucky已經顧不得矜持，挫敗的大聲呻吟。他看見T'Challa臉上展開若有似無的微笑，心裡明白對方想要聽到什麼。T'Challa惡意的彈彈他的陰莖，「想要就說出來。求我。」Bucky咬著牙怒目瞪視回去，但顫抖著的大腿早已出賣了他。T'Challa見他硬撐也沒多說什麼，反而低下頭舔了他一口，有些粗糙的舌頭（倒是沒有像貓科動物那樣帶倒刺）輕壓頂端，舔去他泌出的前液，彷彿品酒似的砸砸嘴。

Bucky重重喘了一下，「我不知道國王對⋯⋯這個有興趣。」

「你的話我有興趣。」T'Challa乾脆地回答。他的舌頭隨意移動，只為挑起他的痛苦快感，完全不給Bucky宣洩而出的機會。

_上帝啊_ 。Bucky受不了這個，他也沒有過多少經驗，就被這樣玩弄——

當T'Challa的舌頭繞著他冠狀溝舔了一圈，Bucky正式卸下所有堅持投降。「求你⋯⋯陛下，求你賞賜我⋯⋯」講出這些話費盡了力氣，他甚至沒有意識到自己流下屈辱的淚水。

不過T'Challa注意到了，在他額頭上落下帶有肯定意味的一吻，接著兇猛的回到Bucky體內，同時用雙手包覆住了在他腹部前受盡折磨的性器，他的抽插又快又狠，與手上套弄的頻率同步。Bucky一下就被拋上高點，射出時還在失去理智的哭喊，「陛下求求你⋯⋯啊⋯⋯噢！」終於獲准釋放的感受太刺激，他腦袋一片空白、下身抽搐，白濁的液體分成好幾道噴灑而出，有些甚至濺到了T'Challa的臉上。

T'Challa顯然相當滿意，繼續抓著Bucky的大腿操幹著，不久後就在他的腸道裡全射了出來。高潮瞬間是Wakanda國王在這場性事中唯一接近失控的時刻，他閉上眼低吼Bucky Barnes的名字，同時緊緊鉗住身下的男人，力道大得像是要掐出瘀青來。

Bucky想起了即使在憤怒之中還是對他很溫柔的Steve。

-

_或許這就是我的問題所在。_ 正式踏進Wakanda製作的冷凍艙時，Bucky還在想。他看著雙頰還帶有些紅暈、眼神哀傷的Steve，道別的話全梗在喉嚨裡，也沒辦法停下思緒。 _我並不值得自由⋯⋯有人下命令更適合我不是嗎。_

Bucky在Steve的注視下閉上眼睛，靜靜等待下一次甦醒。


End file.
